


Чистое небо

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Drama, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Микки и Йен получили пожизненный срок, но решили попытаться сбежать. Хотя бы для того, чтобы побывать на дне рождения младшей сестры Йена. Да и что терять, когда волю уже потеряли навсегда?..





	Чистое небо

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг за кровь, ранения и смерть, слэшная линия мягкая. И да, мы решили, что пожизненное заключение будет драматичнее обычного :)

Вот и всё. Конец. Грёбаный, блядский конец.  
Микки понял это сразу, как Йен словил дурацкую шальную пулю и начал оседать ему на руки. Он ещё пытался бормотать что-то успокаивающее, осторожно укладывая Йена на засыпанный извёсткой и строительным мусором пол недостроенного здания, в котором они укрывались, пытался расстегнуть стремительно промокающую кровью рубашку, посмотреть, насколько опасна рана, перевязать…  
Но уже понимал, что это конец.  
Как же по-тупому всё вышло. Блядский день рождения Дебби, младшей сестрёнки Йена. Я так хочу на нём побывать, Микки, так хочу увидеть Дебс, всю семью — вместе… радостных, счастливых, в праздничном настроении, а не таких, какими они к нам на свиданки приходят…  
А, к чёрту, подумал Микки, когда Йен в очередной раз начал твердить про день рождения, расхаживая из угла в угол их крохотной камеры и мельтеша перед глазами. К чёрту. Рискнём. И так уже пожизняк у обоих, хуже не будет. Если поймают — ну, поднимем руки да сдадимся. В худшем случае изобьют и отсидим в карцере; то и другое — не привыкать. А по разным камерам всё равно не рассадят — нас-то, двух психов. Охранничкам это невыгодно; вместе мы намного тише, даже если по ночам орём, когда один другого трахает.  
А может, фартанёт и сбежим окончательно. За границу. Вдвоём. Побываем только на этом дурацком дне рождения, попрощаемся со всеми — и сбежим.  
Что терять? Что терять, когда волю уже потеряли навсегда?  
А терять было что.  
Друг друга.  
Йена.  
Когда на них вышли, сдаваться сразу не хотелось. Они уже успели снова глотнуть свободы, не хотелось возвращаться в камеру, где всё счастье заключалось в том, чтобы трахнуться украдкой да во время прогулки в тюремном дворе взглянуть на небо без решётки. Вот и решили: попробуем уйти.  
Авось получится. Авось оторвёмся.  
Не получилось. Дурацкая пуля сквозь пустой оконный проём с давно выбитым стеклом. Йен, охнувший и навалившийся на Микки.  
Лучше бы они навсегда остались в блядской камере… Или лучше — так, на воле?..  
Микки садится на грязный пол, затаскивает Йена головой к себе на колени. Заглядывает в лицо — ещё более бледное, чем обычно, веснушки проступили яркими рыжими пятнами. В серые глаза — всё ещё осмысленные, ещё не затянувшиеся плёнкой боли и смерти.  
Где-то в отдалении, на улице, слышатся крики, кто-то отдаёт команды. Окружают?.. Похуй.  
Может, он, Микки, ещё успел бы уйти. Отстреляться. Проститься с Йеном, оставить его здесь, прямо возле груды щебёнки — и…  
Или — сдаться. Одному вернуться в их камеру. Может, даже больше никого не подселят; останется чалиться до конца жизни в одиночку и вспоминать Йена.  
Микки кладёт руку Йену на грудь, чувствует, как между пальцами просачиваются горячие ручейки, как судорожно, тяжело вздрагивает под рёбрами сердце Йена.  
Он не уйдёт. Не уйдёт и не сдастся.  
Йен шевелит губами, пытается что-то сказать. Пытается улыбнуться.  
— Тихо, тихо, — Микки гладит Йена второй рукой по волосам, успевшим отрасти со времени побега, зачёсывает рыжую чёлку с бледного перепачканного лба. — Тихо. Мы никуда не спешим.  
Спешить действительно больше некуда. В ближайшее время до них не доберутся.  
— Я скоро, — Микки наклоняется, прижимается губами к губам Йена, во рту остаётся вкус железа и соли. — Скоро, хорошо? Совсем скоро… ты подожди… я не уйду, никуда не уйду, без тебя не уйду, без тебя — незачем…  
Без Йена всё — незачем. Даже жизнь, даже свобода. Даже если у него ещё есть возможность их сохранить.  
— Морковка рыжая, — говорит Микки, и губы Йена снова вздрагивают в подобии улыбки. — Я скоро… скоро, ты только подожди… скоро — за тобой…  
Запах пыли, запах бетонной крошки, осколков, грязных кусков на полу. Грёбаный металлический запах крови и её же вкус во рту. Вот гадство. Надо было дальше от окна отходить. Йен закашливается, коротко и хрипло, и изо рта растекаются алые струйки крови, сбегают по подбородку. Херово. Блядь, как херово. Даже физическая боль притупляется от острой обиды, несправедливости этой грёбаной жизни. Всего-то хотел снова увидеть семью, порадовать Дебс. И ведь даже ещё не поймали, копы где-то там, на улице, не вошли в это чёртово здание, где они укрылись…  
Но Микки рядом, и Йен улыбается. Пытается улыбнуться. Сказать бы ему, чтоб ушёл, что может ещё перехитрить всех, но, кажется, Микки уходить не намерен, гладит по волосам, зажимая рану сильной ладонью, и привычно зовёт морковкой. Вот как его прогнать, кота такого?..  
Йену всё же удаётся улыбнуться, почти. Глазами это сделать легче, чем губами. Со словами гораздо труднее, грудь жжёт огнём, и, кажется, свистит в пробитом лёгком или в чёрт-те чём ещё. Подождать… Подождать.  
До Галлагера не сразу доходит смысл, хотя соображает он вроде ещё ясно. А потом понимает, и серые глаза становятся шире, а кровь бежит быстрее, стремительно утекает из тела, сука, вот надо же ей так литься… Микки решил тоже. Тоже под пули, тоже встать у окна, может, крикнуть копам, что, блядь, о них думает, или?.. Но решил. Йен хотел бы его отговорить, сказать, что ему-то умирать не обязательно, пока не ранен и можно вернуться в тюрьму… но он смотрит на Милковича и видит, что тому некуда возвращаться. Там ничего не осталось. Всё, что действительно нужно, лежит сейчас на его коленях и истекает кровью.  
И тогда Йен рвано вздыхает. Опять ничего не получается сказать, язык уже весь увяз в крови, но хотя бы удаётся кивнуть. Так, что Микки замечает. Дать своё согласие. Принять его решение. Я дождусь тебя, блядь, дождусь, чувак. Дождусь, любимый. И Микки понимает эти непроизнесённые слова, потому что гладит его по перепачканной щеке, и смотрит ласково, и с ресниц готова сорваться солёно-горьковатая влага.  
Сейчас бы, наверное, должна пронестись перед глазами вся жизнь и вся их история, с драками, жаркими поцелуями, снова драками, когда не успевали зажить одни ссадины, как тут же появлялись другие, с ночами, когда взмокший от пота и одуревший от лекарств Йен прижимался к Микки на их кровати в общей спальне Галлагеров, какое охуенно жаркое солнце было в тот день на мексиканской границе — но ничего этого нет. Он чувствует только, как Микки Милкович гладит его по щеке, по волосам, шепчет что-то успокаивающее, а во дворе какая-то возня и одиночный грохот.  
Йен щупает сбоку от себя, и Микки понимает, даёт ему свою руку, которую Галлагер тут же сжимает. Хочется сказать: я люблю тебя. Хочется верить, что Микки и это понял без слов. Хочется…  
— Я тоже, — шепчет Микки в губы Йена, крепче переплетает пальцы, стирает второй рукой кровь из уголка рта — тут же, впрочем, начавшую сочиться снова. — Я тоже тебя люблю, слышишь? Больше жизни… — сейчас эти слова кажутся неуместными, горло сжимается, глаза заволакивает слезами, и Микки смаргивает, позволяя им пролиться. Уж здесь-то никому нет дела, что он ревёт. — Я скоро, — повторяет он, и рыжие ресницы Йена вздрагивают, давая понять, что тот слышит. — Скоро — за тобой… незачем мне…  
Незачем возвращаться в камеру. Незачем пытаться сбежать одному. Всё — незачем.  
— Мы всё-таки сумели, да? — Микки поглаживает большим пальцем слабо сжимающие его руку пальцы Йена, продолжает вытирать ярко-красные струйки с лица — кажется, только размазывая ещё сильнее, всё равно он уже все руки измарал, пока пытался унять ту кровь, что текла из простреленной груди. — Всё-таки сбежали… и даже попали на этот грёбаный день рождения…  
Действительно попали. Даром что пришлось улепётывать оттуда же, отстреливаясь от копов, — и вряд ли в данный момент малышка Дебс чувствует себя счастливой именинницей.  
А скоро почувствует ещё хуже. Но тут уже ничего не поделаешь.  
Слёзы стекают по щекам, капают Йену на лицо. Смешиваются с кровью.  
— Мы сбежали, — повторяет Микки. Не разнимая пальцев, подсовывает вторую руку Йену под спину, начинает тихонько баюкать в объятиях. — Мы сбежали, мы на воле… всё равно на воле, хоть сдохнем, а на воле… не за решёткой…  
Если подумать, конечно, то за решёткой было не так уж и плохо — учитывая, что сидели они в одной камере. Микки даже привык и временами ловил себя на мысли — похуй, так и протянем до конца дней. Зато кормят. И трахаться друг с другом можем. Что ещё надо.  
И всё-таки того, что было, было мало.  
Всё равно хотелось — свободы.  
Чистого неба.  
Микки снова целует Йена, чувствует, как вздрагивают, отвечая, его губы, глотает кровь пополам с собственными слезами и думает — хорошо, а как самому?.. В кармане нож, в стволе осталось около четырёх пуль, может, пять — на одного хватит с лихвой. Или тоже встать у проклятого окна, или…  
Нет. Не здесь, среди извёстки, осколков стекла и обломков кирпичей. Он не хочет оставаться здесь сам и не хочет оставлять Йена.  
— Мы на улицу выйдем, хорошо? — шепчет Микки, заглядывая Йену в глаза. — Я тебя вынесу… под небо, под чистое небо… блядь, оно сегодня совсем как твои глаза…  
И правда — как глаза Йена. Сегодня оно не голубое, а светло-серое.  
— Мы выйдем под небо, — Йен дышит всё мучительнее, с каждым вздохом изо рта выталкивается струйка крови. — Мы с тобой… и там и останемся… под небом, на воле…  
И помоги Боже копам, если они не начнут стрелять сразу. Для них же лучше, если начнут.  
— Я люблю тебя, блядский Йен Галлагер… — выдыхает Микки и снова прижимается губами к губам Йена. Пьёт его последние вздохи, пытаясь забрать боль.  
Йену наконец удаётся улыбнуться. Вряд ли кто другой принял бы это за улыбку, но Микки чувствует её губами, целует, и Йен даже отвечает, немного шевельнув окровавленным ртом. Всё-таки удалось. Ему нравится то, что говорит Микки, умереть на улице, под открытым небом — отличная идея. У Микки всегда было достаточно отличных идей.  
Пальцы слабее сжимают руку Милковича, а перед глазами Йена плывут алые вспышки. Ему вдруг чудится запах печений, тех самых, что испёк Микки, когда он впервые заночевал в доме Милковичей. Запах ванили и молока, чуть подпёкшаяся корочка, сладкие крошки на языке. И глоток пива, и поцелуи Микки. Блядь, как давно это было. Как близко это сейчас.  
Йену хочется рассказать Микки об этом, и какими вкусными были тогда печенья, кажется, он даже об этом не сказал, только ел, болтал да смотрел на грёбаного Ван Дамма. Но уже трудно даже сфокусировать взгляд. Микки, я люблю твои печенья, я люблю тебя… Всегда любил…  
За окном снова что-то грохочет, но аромат печений не исчезает, плывёт в комнате, щекочет ноздри, через которые проходит всё меньше воздуха. Быть может, Микки тоже его почувствует, потом, когда они выберутся на улицу, когда Микки выйдет с ним на руках?.. Хотелось бы.  
Йен скользит пальцем по ладони Милковича, затихает. Секунды ещё слышит собственное имя и чей-то крик за окном, и, кажется, перебежку — а потом наступает тишина.  
Микки смотрит, как разглаживается лицо Йена, как застывает на перемазанных кровью приоткрытых губах улыбка — и сквозь черты того, кто за свою недолгую жизнь уже успел схлопотать пожизняк, проступает пятнадцатилетний мальчишка, в которого влюбился в свои шестнадцать гроза местных сявок Микки Милкович. Когда-то. В другой, мать её, жизни.  
Глаза Йена по-прежнему смотрят на него — широко распахнутые, застывшие, серые, как небо на улице. Ещё не успели выцвесть… Микки проводит по ним окровавленной ладонью, чуть нажимает, закрывая.  
Наклониться, ещё раз поцеловать в губы. Крепко, твёрдо — скрепляя обещание. Я сейчас, я скоро. Подожди. Дождись.  
Внутри пусто. Хочется вспомнить первые встречи, перепихоны в собственной спальне отцовского дома, в подсобке магазина, где работал сначала Йен, а потом они оба, на пустом стадионе… Но не вспоминается ничего — пустота высасывает и воспоминания, и боль.  
Хорошо, что боль тоже. Не хватало снова разреветься.  
А впрочем, чего ему реветь? Скоро они снова будут вместе. Теперь уже ни отец не разлучит, ни болезнь Йена, ни ёбаные копы. Никто.  
Микки перехватывает Йена поудобнее, осторожно поднимается вместе с ним. Надо же — ростом выше, а тяжести не чувствуется… Наверно, её тоже забрала пустота.  
Скоро. Скоро пустота уйдёт.  
Шаг к выходу. Ещё один. Рыжая голова Йена болтается, лицо запрокинуто кверху, один глаз — правый — снова приоткрылся, и видна тусклая полоска белка.  
Ничего. Так ему легче будет увидеть небо.  
Щебень и осколки стекла хрустят под подошвами. Распахнуть ударом ноги дверь, выйти в проём. Небо серое, не голубое, можно даже не щуриться, привыкая…  
Чьи-то окрики. Требуют остановиться, положить, поднять руки — ага, щас… Никуда он свою драгоценную ношу не положит.  
Микки идёт дальше — медленно переставляя ноги, бережно прижимая к себе Йена. Ну стреляйте же, суки, чего ждёте?!..  
Если так и не откроют огонь, придётся всё-таки положить Йена и достать ствол. Может, надо было сделать это сразу — прихватить с собой парочку копов круче, чем просто выйти под пули…  
Но Микки похуй. Не хочется мстить, не хочется казаться крутым. Хочется только, чтобы Йену не пришлось ждать слишком долго.  
Если выстрелят по ногам… превозмочь боль, выхватить ствол — пусть видят, что лучше сразу на поражение…  
Выстрелов не слышно — просто что-то толкает в грудь, и идти становится тяжелее. Словно сквозь воду… нет, сквозь масло. Замороженное, блядь.  
Масло. Масло для того, чтобы испечь печенья.  
Чуточку подгорели, но похуй, Йену всё равно нравится…  
Пахнет молоком и ванилью…  
Микки улыбается. Не стали рисковать, сраные легавые. Вот и молодцы.  
Ещё шаг. Ещё. Боли нет — просто давит в груди и всё труднее дышать.  
Говорят, слышно только те пули, что летят мимо, — не те, что попадают в тебя…  
Микки спотыкается. Отчаянно цепляется за Йена и, так и не уронив, падает вместе с ним. Ударяется скулой об его подбородок, соскальзывает вниз, лицом прямо в кровавое пятно на груди.  
Небо опрокидывается, но удара об асфальт почему-то нет. Чьи-то огромные невидимые ладони — кого-то, в чьё существование Микки Милкович никогда не верил, — бережно подхватывают их обоих, не дав коснуться пыльной тверди, забирают от этого грёбаного места, от всё удаляющихся голосов полицейских.  
Они хохочут на стадионе… жадно пьют из одной банки с пивом, поспешно скидывают штаны, собираясь трахнуться…  
Микки улыбается Йену в грудь, не разжимая обхватывающих его рук.  
Остаются только они двое — и чистое серое небо.


End file.
